Tsurugi
Pacific Front |role = * Anti-air * Multipurpose combat support |useguns = * "Mist" missiles * Adaptation System |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 275 |armortype = Light |speed = 6 |turn = * 7 (unit) * 14 (turret) |sight = 7 |trans = 1 |cost = $550 |time = 0:20 |produced = Allied War Factory |groundattack = 26-13 * 2 (52-26 total) * 80% vs. Drone * 55% vs. Light * 50% vs. Basic/Animal * 45% vs. Flak * 40% vs. Medium/Harvester and (Big) Light Structure * 25% vs. Plate/Cyborg and Heavy * 20% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 10% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 26-13 * 2 (52-26 total) * 75% vs. Diverbees and Scout Ravens * 70% vs. Light Aircraft * 60% vs. Rocketeers, Gyrocopters and Cosmonauts * 55% vs. Medium Aircraft, Cryocopters, Aerial Fortresses Irkalla, Harbingers and Quetzals * 50% vs. Black Widows * 40% vs. Heavy Aircraft, Norio and Uragan * 35% vs. Thor Gunships |cooldown = 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds) |range = * 6 (ground) * 10 (air) * 0.5 (radius) |ability = IFV combos (see Configurations) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving (except certain modes) * Immune to radiation and poison * Cannot be attacked by Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Level 2/medium passenger survivability rate (70% rookie, 80% veteran, 90% elite) * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = * Azri_Apoc (unit) * Mevitar (custom turrets) * MadHQ (unit) |actor = Gabriel Wolf }} The Tsurugi Powersuit is the Pacific Front's equivalent to the American Stryker and the European Archon, but with higher passenger survivability rate and immunity to toxin and radiation. It is designed as a support unit capable of performing a variety of roles, including anti-infantry, anti-air, and vehicle repair, depending on the infantry unit garrisoned within. Official description The Tsurugi is the Pacific Front equivalent of the IFVs used by the other Allied factions. This powersuit comes with several advantages. It has an increased passenger survivability rate and is completely impervious to environmental hazards such as radiation and toxins. Previously used in law enforcement, the Tsurugi was initially planned to be fully automated. However, when a Tsurugi's AI malfunctioned during a demonstration in Tokyo, killing a business man, the idea was scrapped in favor of a human pilot.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Tsurugi Powersuit, in its standard configuration, acts as the Tier 1 troop carrier and anti-aircraft vehicle for the Pacific Front. While the Euro Alliance Archon AMC favors armor and the American Stryker IFV prefers speed, this variant lacks both (although it is slightly better armored than the Stryker) but it makes up for these drawbacks with a slightly higher survival rate for its passengers in the event the vehicle is destroyed. In addition, it offers immunity to environmental hazards, such as radiation and toxins. Lastly, it is the cheapest variant of the Allied IFVs available. When loaded with an Engineer, this unit becomes a mobile repair vehicle that can quickly replenish the health of fellow Pacific Front vehicles. They can also neutralize large swarms of Terror Drones, and multiple Tsurugis can all repair a unit at once - this allows units such as the Battle Tortoise to endure more punishment while soaking up immense amounts of damage easily. They cannot repair aircraft, even if they are landed at their respective airfields. Ideal infantry units to place into one include Siege Cadres and Navy SEALs. Siege Cadres will transform the Tsurugi into a cheap yet potent anti-structure weapon, while Navy SEALs will arm it with formidable anti-infantry firepower with a bonus of being immune to units such as Desolators. Because of its slow speed and rather lacking armor, the Tsurugi is not as suited for rapid ambushes or defensive duties, especially against faster aircraft. Configurations Appearances Act One * Tsurugi first appears in Think Different as an enemy unit, which is only used by Kanegawa Industries until The Gardener. * The player has one (and only one) Tsurugi at their disposal to rescue the missing KI scientists throughout The Gardener. Unlike regular Tsurugis deployed from the War Factory, this one will be disabled if it has no passengers. Act Two * Due to the player's limited access to PF tech in the campaign, the Tsurugi does not become buildable (without capturing enemy Pacific Front War Factories) until Stormbringer. Assessment Behind the scenes * Prior to 3.0 the Tsurugi was supposed to be only operational when an infantry is loaded inside it, but it was scrapped due to technical limitations. This feature is revived in The Gardener. Trivia * A tsurugi (剣) is a Japanese straight, double-edged sword. * The Tsurugi is based from ED-209 in Robocop. ** Most of its quotes and part of its description is, in fact, references to the ED-209. * In spite of being a human-piloted unit, the Tsurugi addresses itself to the commander with a robotic tone. * The Tsurugi Powersuit's unit ID is actually named TENGU, while the Tengu's unit ID is MECHA. In addition, the Tsurugi's armor type is called "tengu" as well. See also * Stryker IFV * Archon AMC References zh:长剑步兵装甲 Category:Vehicles Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front Category:Walkers Category:Transports